Field of the Invention
An aspect of the embodiments relates to a calculation apparatus for calculating power to be supplied to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes a fixing apparatus (also referred to as an image heating apparatus) that heats a recording material on which an image is transferred so as to fix the image onto the recording material. The image forming apparatus is provided with a calculation apparatus (calculation circuit) for calculating a power value, an effective current value, and an effective voltage value which are to be supplied to the image heating apparatus in order for control of the operation of the image heating apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-212503 discusses an example of a calculation apparatus.
In such a calculation apparatus, if calculation functions are diversified for improvement in flexibility, the circuit scale increases whereby the circuit scale and the manufacturing cost are increased.